Ser padres
by JTovar-sama
Summary: Tener una familia nunca ha sido tan fácil, menos si dentro de ella hay un padre algo idiota, una madre un poco malipuladora, un niñero verde y una niña que no para de moverse. Después de unos meses de casados, Gohan y Videl, estaban en la espera de su primogénita. Pan. Aquella niña traviesa que tanto amaban. ¿Que aventuras nos esperarán con esta familia?
1. chapter 1

—¡¿Qué estás que?!—Preguntaba un atónito Gohan, hace apenas algunos escasos segundos su esposa le había dicho algo que cambiaría drásticamente su vida.

—Estoy embarazada, Gohan—responde Videl de nuevo, ella esperaba una actitud positiva de parte de Gohan, no una actitud de terror como en estos momentos estaba mostrando.

Gohan por su lado seguía procesando la información, una parte de él estaba muy feliz, pero la otra parte mucho más dominante es donde se encontraban sus inseguridades, no se sentía preparado para ser padre, no se creía lo suficientemente capaz para serlo, ¡No sabía siquiera poner un pañal!

Siempre que quería cambiarle un pañal a su hermano menor, su madre venía al "rescate" y no le daba permiso para hacerlo, según ella a esa edad era muy descuidado, pero él no se sentía de esa manera. Trato por varios días convencer a su madre, pero nada funcionó, por lo que, a los pocos días ya no volvió a internarlo.

Él por puro instinto miro el ombligo de Videl, la mantuvo firme por algunos segundos que fueron interminables para ella, no sabía que era lo que pensaba su pareja, pero tenía nervios todavía sobre la decisión de Gohan.

—¿No te gusto la noticia?—hablo Videl al fin captando la atención de su esposo, él al instante se dio cuenta que se estaba comportando como un completó idiota, debía de estar feliz, debía de estar abrazando a su esposa diciéndole cuando la amaba, debía dejar sus inseguridades de lado, después de todo iba a ser padre y no había marcha atrás.

—Simplemente me siento inseguro—hablo honestamente bajando la mirada—No me siento lo suficientemente capaz para criar un bebé.

—No olvides que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ayudándote a cuidar a este bebé—hablo Videl tratando de alejar esas inseguridades que se cargaba Gohan.

—Perdón por ser un idiota—dijo Gohan mirando los azules ojos de su esposa—Yo te debería de estar abrazando y diciéndote cuanto te amo.

—No te disculpes—hablo su esposa—No es necesario, encerio...

—Claro que lo es—dijo el tomando delicadamente sus manos—Yo debí de hacerlo.

—Nunca es tarde para hacerlo—dijo Videl dándole una media sonrisa a Gohan, que al momento la abrazo.

—Voy a cuidar bien de ti—hablo Gohan tocando el vientre de su amada—También voy a cuidar bien del bebé.

—Gohan, yo...

—Voy a hacer la cena, seguro que tienes hambre—hablo Gohan ignorando lo que su esposa iba a decir—seguro que tener un sayayin en el vientre te hará tener más hambre de lo normal—dijo antes de dejar a su esposa sola en el sofá.

—¡Y ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí para hacer alguna travesura, como querer ayudar!—Grito Gohan desde la cocina.

—Maldita sea—susurro Videl—¿Cómo pudo saber que estaba apunto de hacer la cena?

Ella a los pocos minutos escucho un quejido de dolor. Ella institavamente se paró y fue a la cocina, pero antes de entrar hacia su objetivo un Gohan se recargo a la pared tapándole la vista.

—T-todo esta bien, no te preocupes—fue lo que le dijo Gohan antes de mandarla de nuevo al sofá.

Ella como toda una adulta, cruzo los brazos e hizo un berrinche que a Gohan le pareció tierno. Él se dirigió de nuevo a su trabajo; esta vez con la ayuda de su madre.

Gritos, dolor, olores desagradables llegaban a los sentidos de Videl.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Gohan había empezado a cocinar y Videl ya se estaba quedando dormida; pero un hombre alegre entró a la sala gritando:

—¡Ya está lista la comida!

Videl a regañadientes se levantó y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Ella al ver lo que había preparado su esposo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Era un cereal.

El cereal estaba quemado.

La leche estaba quemada.

El plato estaba semi-quemado.

¡Qué deliciosa comida!

—Quise hacer huevos estrellados, pero el aceite se me salpicaba todo el rato, por lo que tuve que cambiar de opción, le llame a mi madre para que me dé la idea de algún otro platillo que pueda usar—Gohan bajo los hombros—Pero siendo sincero, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que platicaba mi madre.

—Así que se me ocurrió hacerte un cereal, calenté un poco la leche, porque leí que era bueno tomar leche caliente, ¿Y si la leche se calienta porque el cereal, no? Entonces decidí poner en un sartén el cereal.

—¿Te gusta?—fue lo último que dijo para después sonreír con ilusión, Videl no muy convencida asendio levemente.

Después de todo la intención es la que vale—pensaba Videl mientras trataba de evadir muecas de disgusto.

Un olor peculiar entraba por las fosas nasales de las dos personas que habitaban la casa, Videl se acercó lentamente hacia la cocina y vio de donde provenía el olor.

—¡La casa se está quemando!—grito Videl despavorida corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida.

Gohan se rasco levemente la cabeza—Creo que se me olvidó apagar mi segundo intento de huevos...

N/A: Heyyyyy, ¿Qué tal amigos?, Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero y que la hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirla.

Tovar :D


	2. chapter 2

—Cariño, me estoy sintiendo mal—dijo Videl despertándose a media noche, su compañero de cama simplemente giró sobre su propio eje y respondió:

—Son los cólicos.

—Este dolor es mucho más fuerte que unos simples cólicos—Respondió ella cerrando los ojos fuertemente, aquel dolor era insoportable.

—A lo mejor el bebé ya va a nacer—habla un adormilado Gohan, en esos momentos el pelinegro no razonaba nada, simplemente el sueño le ganaba.

—¡Idiota, levántate el bebé está por nacer!—grita Videl haciendo que Gohan se cayera de la cama, aquel grito seguramente hasta lo habían oído los vecinos.

—¿Qué dices Videl?—dijo Gohan abriendo los ojos—¿E-estas segura?

—Debo ir al doctor Gohan, este dolor no es normal—hablo ella recobrando la compostura—De todas maneras tengo nueve meses de embarazo, es muy probable que el bebé esté por nacer.

En cada palabra que decía Videl se podía ver lo mucho que le dolía, dijo esas palabras con algunas muecas, aquella sería una noche muy dura.

Gohan sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a Videl entre sus brazos y la llevó al hospital. Él se sentía nervioso al saber que en unos minutos su pequeño bebé nacería. No sabían todavía si iba a hacer niño o niña, ya que, ellos quisieron mejor hacerlo una sorpresa. Gohan había llamado a todos sus amigos. En unos instantes ya estaba toda la familia Son y Brief reunida.

Gohan para calmar sus nervios jugueteaba con sus manos, pero a los pocos minutos eso

ya no le funciona, por lo que ahora se encontraba parado dando vueltas.

—Gohan, tranquilo todo saldrá bien—hablo Bulma dándole consuelo a su amigo.

—¿Quien me puede garantizar eso?—pregunto a la defensiva.

—Mira mejor siéntate—dijo Milk en otro intento de calmar a su hijo—y recuerda... Eh...—milk pensó varios segundos—sobre como fue el proceso del embarazo.

Gohan fulminó con la mirada a su madre, pero le obedeció, cerro los ojos y recordó todos esos momentos que pasó con Videl durante el embarazo.

Dos meses

—Gohan, no voy a morir—hablo Videl por novena vez.

—No te vas a morir, pero el doctor dijo que debías de estar en reposo—dijo trayedonle un vaso de agua a su esposa.

—Si... Pero eso no me impide caminar—Hablo rodando los ojos, aquel hombre era todo un caso.

—Calla y no camines—Dijo Gohan entrecerrando los ojos, está vez no le iba a convencer como siempre.

—Yo voy a caminar—dijo Videl intentando hacer lo dicho, haciendo que Gohan rápidamente se levantará y volviera a poner a Videl acostada en la cama.

—¡Gohan!—grito Videl exasperada—¡Ya te dije que puedo caminar!

—¡No puedes!

—¡Si puedo!

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—¡No!

—¡Que, si!—grito Videl furiosa lanzandole a Gohan lo primero que tuviera al alcance, en este caso, una chancla, que no fue esquivado por el híbrido.

—¡Auh!—gimió el Sayayin bajando la cabeza para sobarse—Te pareces a mi madre, lanzandome las chanclas a cada rato.

Pero al no oír una respuesta por parte de su esposa, gohan levanto la mirada y al ver con claridad todo, frunció el ceño exasperado. Aquella chica de hermosos ojos azules se había escapado por la ventana mientras estaba distraído.

—¡Videl!—Grito el chico saliendo por la ventana, en busca de su esposa.

Ocho meses

Gohan se encontraba en una pizzería, a su hermosa esposa se le había antojado unas pizzas, y vaya que tener un Sayayin en la vientre le hacía tener hambre, de comerse dos rebanadas, ahora se come más de dos pizzas completas.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de pagar sonó su celular alertando a Gohan, contestando lo más rápido posible.

—¿Pasa algo Videl?—pregunto el Sayayin pensando lo peor.

—Ya no quiero la pizza, mejor cómprame una hamburguesa—habla Videl por teléfono.

—Pero es que...

—¡Que vayas y compres una hamburguesa, carajo!—grito videl, haciendo que Gohan tuviera temor de lo que pudiera pasar si no lo hacía. Cuando Videl colgó el Sayayin suspiró pesadamente y fue al mostrador.

—Señor, ya no quiero las pizzas.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?—dijo el pizzero haciendo que Gohan diera torpes pasos hacia atrás.

—No...

Él pizzero se abalanzó contra Gohan, pero el gracias a sus poderes pudo esquivarlo, para después por puro instinto salir corriendo del local, pero rápidamente fue perseguido por el joven a escobasos.

Con varios rasguños llegó a su destino, no era un restaurante muy grande, pero era lo mejor que pudo encontrar en unas cuadras.

Después de una larga espera por sus veinticinco hamburguesas, él Sayayin estaba a punto de pagar, pero una llamada impidió que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué pasa Videl?

—Ya no quiero las hamburguesas, se me antoja más bien unos tacos—habla videl, provocando que el Sayayin suspirara pesadamente, esto de tener una esposa embarazada no estaba resultando muy bien.

—Disculpe, ya no quiero las hamburguesas—hablo Gohan avergonzado mientras trataba de salirse del local cautelosamente.

—Pero usted pidió veinticinco hamburguesas, no me puede dejar así—dijo él señor con un tono de voz molestó.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo una mujer embarazada—dijo rascando levemente su cabeza—ya sabe cómo son las embarazadas...

—¡Embarazadas y una mierda!—responde el furioso—¡Usted me va a pagar!

—¡¿Que dijo sobre las embarazadas?!—grito Videl desde el celular, ya qué, a Gohan se le había olvidado colgar.

—¡Ustedes me deben de pagar!—grito él señor agarrándole el celular a Gohan, este solo se quedó estático. Él señor no sabía con quién se metía.

—¡Miré señor de cuarta!—grito Videl haciendo que el señor se exaltará un poco—¡Usted no puede expresarse así sobre las embarazadas, usted no es el que lleva un maldito bebé en el vientre, y mucho menos usted no es alguien quien pueda elegir lo que coma o lo que no coma!—Videl tomo aire—¡Ahora mismo quiero que acepte las veinticinco hamburguesas, o juro por este bebé que iré a su casa y no querrá saber lo que le voy a hacer!

—¿M-me va a violar?—pregunto él señor plasmado.

—Eh... ¡No!—Exclamo Videl—En todo caso, lo mejor sería contratar a un señor de dos metros para que hiciera ese trabajo. Aunque sería una buena idea, por cierto, ¡Gohan, amor, que no se te olviden los tacos!

El hombre al escuchar esas palabras padeció. Le entrego el celular y el dinero a Gohan y acepto de vuelta las hamburguesa. El híbrido se fue con el ceño fruncido del local. Su mujer era toda una bipolar, pero jamás se lo diría por miedo.

Camino por varias cuadras hasta encontrar una taquería, pidió la orden y se sentó. Suspiró pesadamente cuando escucho de nuevo el celular.

—¿Ahora que?—pregunto el sayayin con un tono cansado.

—¡Deberías llegar rápido a la casa!—grito Videl desde el otro lado.

—¡Ya va a nacer el bebé!—dijo Gohan levantándose rápidamente de la silla, para irse volando al hospital.

—¡No idiota!—grito ella—¡Vino tu madre y nos trajo un buffet, si no llegas temprano juro que no te dejare nada!

—Pero los tacos...

—¡Deja esos mugrosos tacos y llega lo más rápido a la casa!—grito ella antes de colgar.

Y de nuevo a la rutina. Ya se había acostumbrado a los insultos y golpes que le mandaban los comerciantes. Uno más no iba a hacer mortal.

Gohan al recordar eso dejo de tensarse y sonrió, aquel recuerdo siempre le mantenía feliz. El lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró a un doctor acercándose.

—¿Quien es el responsable de la señorita Videl?—pregunto él señor con la bata blanca, Gohan se levantó ansiosamente hacia él doctor.

—¿Me podría llevar con ella?—habla Gohan haciendo que sus ojos brillarán con alegría, ya estaba esperando con ansias locas ver a Videl cargando a su pequeño bebé.

—Claro, esta en la habitación 65 en...—antes de que él doctor terminara Gohan ya había salido disparado hacia aquella habitación.

Cuando llegó frente a la habitación indicada, respiro ondo, hoy iba a ver al nuevo ser con el que vivirá grandes momentos, no importaba su género realmente, él solo quería que estuviese sano. Abrió la puerta suavemente y vio a Videl dormiendo, no había rastros del bebé, pero le dió una total tranquilidad ver a su amada dormiendo.

En una silla cercana a la camilla de Videl, se sentó y admiro a su amada, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Minutos después Videl se levantó con mucha pesadez.

—G-gohan—hablo Videl viendo a su esposo—¿Donde esta él bebé?

—Seguro que en un momento lo traen—hablo Gohan con mucha tranquilidad, de aquel adulto que temia ser un pésimo padre, termino siendo uno que ansiaba ver a su pequeño.

—¿Qué crees que sea?—Pregunto Videl mirando a Gohan a los ojos.

—Espero que sea niño—responde Gohan acariciando la mejilla de su amada—Porque si es niña, terminaré siendo un maldito padre celoso.

—Lo eres conmigo—dijo Videl sonriendo al imaginarse la imagen de un Gohan protegiendo a su pequeña niña—Solo imagínate con una niña.

—Yo...—Gohan no pudo terminar la frase porque la enfermera ya había entrado a la habitación con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

—¿Esta es mi hija?—pregunto Gohan mientras veía con atención como su Videl agarraba a la bebé—¿Segura que no es del vecino?.

La chica fulminó con la mirada a su esposo mientras tomaba a la bebé en brazos y la observaba atentamente. Ella tenía una piel blanca, sus ojos eran iguales que a los de su padre, su cabello era negro y lacio, era una hermosa creatura.

El híbrido entrecerró los ojos, no había recibido contestación por parte de su querida esposa. Suspiró pesadamente y miró a la pequeña niña. Era sumamente blanca, sus ojos eran parecidos a los suyos, negros... Además tenía un hermoso parecido con su esposa.

Él sonrió y tocó levemente la mejilla de su hija para decirle:

—Voy a cuidar de ti, mi pequeña...


	3. chapter 3

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Pan, los padres primerizos se encontraban muy emocionados por la llegada de su pequeña hija. Ya era de media noche y la pareja se encontraba dormiendo, pero un lloriqueo de la pequeña niña hizo a sus padres levantarse.

—Te toca a tí—responde Videl dándose una vuelta desde su propio eje, dándole la espalda a su esposo.

—Pero yo fui ayer—Gruño Gohan mientras abría sus ojos con pesadez.

—¡Te quedaste dormido a medio camino!—grito Videl exaltando a su marido—¿Sabes lo raro que es encontrar a tu esposo dormiendo en el piso a media noche?, ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!—reclamo la chica de ojos azules.

—¿Como pudiste creer que estaba muerto?—pregunto confuso Gohan—Podías ver mi Ki, dah.

—Gohan...—hablo Videl indicándole con su mano la salida de su habitación para que él sayayin pudiera ir a ver qué le pasaba a su hija que extrañamente había dejado de chillar.

Gohan levantó las manos—Esta bien, yo voy.

El pelinegro camino torpemente hacia la habitación de su pequeña niña, pero al encontrar la cuna vacía padeció. Solo habían pasado siete meses desde su nacimiento y ya la había perdido, realmente se sentía como el peor padre de la historia.

Con la piel pálida y los ojos abiertos se fue a la habitación de su esposa, ella al verlo llegar le pregunto:

—¿Que le ocurría a la niña?

—Si la encontrará...

—¡Perdiste a la bebé!—grito ella asustada—¡¿Como pudiste?!

—No lo sé, woman—responde él todavía pálido—Creo que fue el destinó.

Videl lo fulminó con la mirada—Claro, se la llevó el espíritu santo.—dijo ella sarcásticamente.

—Es lo más posible...

—Estaba bromeando, imbécil—responde ella para después alertarse, debería estar buscando a su hija, en vez de estar discutiendo con su esposo—¡Debemos buscar a pan!

—Ya lo sé...

—¿Entonces?—habla ella—¿Que haces aquí paradote?

—Ya te dije que fue por el destinó—dijo él elevando los brazos, hablándole al cielo—Y el espíritu Santo.

—Y si... El espíritu santo y el destinó quieren matar a nuestra hija—responde ella mientras ve a Gohan alertarse.

—¡A la verga!—dijo él agarrando bruscamente la mano de su esposa—¡Hay que buscar a mi hija!

—Estúpido—susurro ella mientras era arrastrada por su esposo a la salida de su casa.

—¿Que dijiste?—pregunto Gohan parando la caminata repentinamente.

—Que... ¡El espíritu santo puede hacerle daño a nuestra hija!—habla ella mientras levanta su brazo.

—Exacto—habla Gohan abriendo la puerta de la casa, encontrándose con una fuerte lluvia. Los dos al ver los relámpagos y las gotas de agua que caían se vieron entre ellos.

—Yo no quiero mojarme—dijo ella para después aventar a Gohan a la calle.

—¡Por mi hija!—grita él, para después resbalarse por el piso mojado, golpeándose brutalmente la cabeza.

—¡Ahhh!—grito él—¡Mi cabeza!.

—Ahora vas a hacer más estúpido de lo normal.

—¡Oye!—dijo él sayayin al escuchar eso—No soy estúpido.

—Tal vez antes no—hablo ella—pero con ese tremendo golpe que te diste, ya quedaste idiota.

Gohan la fulminó con la mirada—Ven, vamos a buscar a nuestra hija—dijo él jalandola hacia afuera.

Ellos pasaron alrededor de dos horas corriendo por la calle, buscando por los arbustos y molestando a los vecinos para preguntarles si habían visto a su pequeña hija.

La pareja de casados yacian corriendo entre las calles, hasta que la de ojos azules paró repentinamente para después darse varios golpes en la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

—¿Que ocurre Videl?—dijo Gohan mirando extraño a su esposa—Si te sigues pegando de esa manera, vas a quedar más idiota que yo.

—¿La estupidez se pega?—pregunto Videl viendo a su esposo a los ojos.

—Eh... Creo que no.

—Nah, si se pega.

—¿Porque dices eso?—pregunta de nuevo Gohan.

—Pudimos ver su ki todo este tiempo y no lo hicimos—hablo ella, haciendo que él al igual que ella se pegará con la palma de su mano—Ahora mismo está dormiendo tranquilamente en la casa, mientras que nosotros nos encontramos afuera, en piyama y mojados.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos para después suspirar. El caminó de vuelta a casa se la pasaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron a Pan hecha bolita en un closet. Los dos padres sonrieron al ver a su pequeño angelito dormiendo tiernamente.

—No me sorprende que este escondida en el closet—dijo él mientras tomaba a la niña—seguramente la levantó un trueno, haciéndola llorar y al ver que no recibía nuestra atención se levantó y escaló la cuna, para al final esconderse en un closet y no volver a escuchar los truenos, o bueno, no de la misma manera, se escucharía un poco menos—hablo Gohan bajando los hombros.

—Eres realmente Inteligente cuando te lo propones—dijo ella tomando la mano de su esposo—Eso es lo que me gusta de tí, aveces puedes ser tan idiota... Pero muchas otras tan inteligente que te deberías de llamar Albert Einstein.

—Si lo sé—dijo él—Soy un superdotado, no era de esperarse.

—Y aveces un egocéntrico—dijo ella suspirando pesadamente—Pero aún así, te amó.

—Yo igual—dijo Gohan antes de fundirse en un beso junto con su esposa.

Al terminar de besarse, la pareja se fue a su habitación, está vez con la pequeña bebé que dormía entre ellos.

Al final la pequeña familia se quedó dormida en un profundo sueño. O bueno, esto fue así por unos treinta minutos, ya que, el despertador sonó, diciendo así, que ya eran las seis de la mañana.

—Maldición...—susurro Gohan levantándose lentamente de su cama—Jamás me vuelvo a olvidar sobre el ki, seguramente no me di cuenta por el golpe que me di en la noche. No es que haya sido un despitado...

—Calla, Gohan—dijo Videl agarrando la almohada y colocándola en su cara—Tengo sueño.

El chico solo frunció el entrecejo para después echarle un bote de agua a su queridísima esposa. Que al momento reaccionó mal y le corretio por toda la casa y todos tuvieron un final feliz, menos Gohan que recibió un grave castigo de parte de su esposa.


	4. chapter 4

—¿Quien es mi pequeña bebé?—hablo juguetonamente Mister Satán—Eh, ¿Quien es?.

La pequeña niña solo balbuceaba mientras extendía los brazos hacia su abuelo. Del otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba un Gohan molestó, aunque él no lo admitiera estaba celoso de que la niña le prestará más atención a su abuelo que a su propio padre.

—No entiendo porque Mister Satán le habla como baboso a mi hija—susurro él en un ataque de celos—Si sigue así, seguramente le pegará lo mentiroso y lo idiota a mi hija.

La niña río a causa de su abuelo, provocando que Gohan se sintiera cada vez más molestó, elevando sin voluntad alguna su ki.

—¿Pero que te pasa, Gohan?—pregunto Videl sobresaltando a su esposo—Estas elevando mucho tu ki, ¿No creés?

—Eh... Lo siento—dijo Gohan sonrojandose y bajando su ki—Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en... La comida, si eso—se rasco levemente la nuca, le daba vergüenza contarle la verdad.

La chica solo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—No sabes mentir.

—¡No es mi culpa que tú padre le hablé de esa manera a mi hija!—dijo en un susurro más alto—No quiero que la niña se vaya educando mal—cruzo los brazos y miró con desaprobación al señor que estaba jugando con su pequeña.

—¡¿Celos, dónde?!—hablo Videl mientras se carcajeaba de su marido, provocando por un momento el ceño fruncido de su padre.

—Yo no soy celoso—dijo este haciendo un puchero que le pareció tierno a la ojiazul.

—Claro...—Responde ella antes de que el timbre sonará, haciendo que la pareja fuera a la sala a abrir la puerta; al abrirla se encontraron con toda la familia Son y briefs reunida.

—¿A qué se debe está visita?—pregunto él híbrido con el ceño fruncido, no era muy común encontrar a las dos familias juntas hiendo a su casa al mismo tiempo. Esto se trataba de algo maligno contra ellos.

—¡Acaso nos estás corriendo!—grito Bulma asustando al semi-sayayin.

—N-no como creés—dijo este rascándose la nuca—Lo que pasa es que me pareció raro encontrar a ustedes dos juntos...

—Estas empeorando la situación...—le susurró Videl a Gohan mientras veían el comportamiento de la científica.

—¡No es mi culpa que ellos nos hayan seguido!—dijo ella apuntando a la familia Son—¡Compromiso!—ella empujó a Gohan entrando sin permiso alguno a la casa.

—Siento eso—hablo Trunks disculpándose por el actuar de su madre—Ya sabes cómo se ponen las embarazadas.

Él híbrido solo le sonrió y dejó que pasasen sus familiares. Cuando todos se sentaron en la sala se escuchó un tremendo grito en la habitación de Pan, haciendo que los dos padres primerizos se levantarán y fueran a su dirección.

—¡¿Quien te crees que eres?!—pregunto Bulma con un sartén en mano—¡Una plebeya como tú no me puede estar tratando de esa manera!

La escena fue muy graciosa por parte de la chica; su padre se hayaba en una esquina de la habitación hecho bolita, su hija se encontraba sentada en el piso con el ceño fruncido y Bulma se encontraba parada enfrente de la pequeña apuntandole con un sartén. ¿Que había pasado en esos escasos minutos que se fueron?.

—¿Que ocurre, Bulma?—pregunto Videl aguantandose una carcajada.

—¡Tú maleducada hija no me saludó!—grito Bulma exasperada.

—Pero ella no sabe hablar...—dijo Gohan temiendo de lo que le podría hacer su amiga.

—¡Ahora mismo arreglamos eso!—grito ella para después mirar fijamente a su objetivo.

—Buenos días—dijo ella dirigiéndose a pan— B–U–E–N–O–S D–I–A–S.

La peliazul solo recibió unos balbuceos por parte de la pequeña, haciendo que está se exasperara un poco más—B–U–E–N–O–S

D–I–A–S

La bebe de nuevo repitió aquellos balbuceos que había dicho anteriormente, ella se estreso todavía más—¡Concha de tu madre!—grito para después lanzarle el sartén al pobre de mister Satán, haciendo que este se quedará inconsiente.

—¡Mataste a mi suegro!—Grito Gohan bromeando al ver el ki de mister Satán—¡Que alegría!

—Gohan...

—¡Vamos, Videl, sabes que es una broma!—hablo él riendo levemente—Es una pena que no haya sido real la muerte...—susurro él para si mismo.

—¡Yo quiero intentar!—Hablo Goten entrando fugazmente a la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, él se acercó lo suficientemente para enseñarle una nueva palabra a su sobrina—Tío sensual—dijo él— T–I–O S–E–N–S–U–A–L.

—Es obvio que su primer palabra no va a hacer ese—dijo Gohan acercándose a la cuna de su hija—Papa—dijo él—P–A–P–A.

La niña solo lo ignoró poniéndole toda su atención a sus juguetes—P–A–P–A—repitió él en busca de un resultado diferente.

Videl aventó ferozmente a su marido, poniéndole a ella enfrente de la cuna de su hija, la bebé solo levantó la mirada por el rápido moviendo de madre, pero al ver que no era algo muy interesante la volvió a bajar hacia sus juguetes.

—Mama—Dijo ella—M–A–M–A.

—Va a decir papá antes que mamá—dijo Gohan cruzando sus brazos en dirección a su esposa.

—Claro que no—dijo ella con una mirada inexpresiva—Va a decir primero mamá.

—Sigue soñando—dijo el caminado con pasos intimidantes hacia su esposa.

—Estúpido—dijo ella acercándose igualmente hacia él híbrido.

—Idiota.

—Tonta.

—Mal nacido.

—Fea.

—Mono.

—Hijo de pu...

—¡Ay, no!—dijo Milk separando al par de tortolos—¡No de nuevo!

—¿Qué haces Milk?—dijo Goku confundido al ver el comportamiento de su esposa.

—¡No quiero que se vuelvan a comer a besos enfrente mío!—dijo está cruzando los brazos—¡Siempre se pelean como unos adolescentes y juran odiarse, pero al último hacen cosas que ni yo quiero pronunciar!

Él par de jóvenes se sonrojaron.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Solo se escuchaban los intentos fallidos de Goten y Trunks al enseñarle una nueva palabra a la pequeña.

—Mierda—le pronunciaba Trunks a la bebé—M–I–E–R–D–A.

—Trunks...—le susurraba su madre lo más paciente posible.

—M–I–E–R–D–A.

—Trunks...—Esta vez le decían las tres mujeres presentes en la sala.

—M–I–E–R–D–A.

—¡Trunks!—gritaron las tres mujeres está vez persiguiendo al sayayin, este solo salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Sabía que iba a morir ese día, pero prolongar su vida un poco más no era malo.

—Son unos insectos—dijo Vegeta rodeando sus ojos, la niña miró al señor que había dicho aquella palabra con admiración, sonrió y aplaudió provocando la atención de todos.

—Insectos—dijo ella—Todos son unos insectos.

—Vegeta...—El hombre tragó en seco. Sabía lo que le esperaría.

—¿Q-que pasa, amor?—dijo él expresando todo el temor que tenía en aquellos momentos.

—¡¿Como pudiste enseñarle a la niña esa palabra?!—grito una colérica Bulma—¡Ahora es una maleducada como tú!

Mientras Bulma se encargaba de castigar a Vegeta, Milk se hayaba llorando en la esquina de la casa porque según ella su nieta se había vuelto una "rebelde".

—insecto—decía todavía pan aplaudiendo—Insecto.

—Ya no quiero que hable, Pan—dijo Videl suspirando—No me gusta para nada esa boquita mal hablada que tiene.

—No te preocupes, Videl—Hablo Gohan de la misma manera—Los bebés cuando hablan solo lo dicen por hablar, no entienden el significado de la palabra.

—Papa es un insecto—dijo ella todavía aplaudiendo, Videl al escuchar aquello río a carcajadas por varios segundos.

—Creo que si entiende lo que dice—dijo Videl todavía riendo.

—No es gracioso—responde él mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Claro que lo es—habla ella todavía muriéndose a carcajadas, pero sus risas pararon cuando escucho a su hija hablar.

—Mi mamá es una insecta.

Ese día pan fue castigada por dos semanas dándole la mitad de su comida, Vegeta no volvió a decir alguna palabra de ese estilo enfrente de la niña, Bulma se había aliviado de su hija, Milk siguió triste, Goku seguía igual de despistado que antes, Goten y Trunks tuvieron la misma suerte que pan, quedándose solamente con la mitad de su comida y Gohan, bueno él siguió escuchando a su hija diciéndole insecto, pero a su madre jamás se lo repitió, porque ya sabía lo que le esperaría.


	5. chapter 5

Una pequeña niña de cuatro años bajaba con rapidez las escaleras, ya estaba listo el desayuno y no quería que su padre se acabará toda su comida como era costumbre.

La niña se sentó en la mesa y encontró a su padre leyendo un periódico, su madre, por su parte, se encontraba sirviendo la comida a la mesa que fue rápidamente tragada por los dos sayayins. Videl sonrió ante tal acto, ella al igual que sus dos acompañantes tomo asiento en la mesa y empezó a comer.

—Mama—dijo la niña dejando de lado por un momento la comida—¿Que eran esos ruidos extraños en la noche?

Gohan al escuchar tal pregunta escupió la comida en la cara de su esposa, ella frunció el ceño molesta.

—Pan—dijo ella mientras se limpiaba su cara con una servilleta—Creo que eso te lo responderá tu padre.

El hombre pelinegro fulminó con la mirada a su esposa antes de preguntar—¿Que fue exactamente lo que escuchaste ayer?

—Bueno—dijo ella mientras posaba una mano en su barbilla—Escuchaba a mamá gritar y hacer sonidos raros mientras que a tí papá te escuche haciendo gruñidos muy fuertes. Pensé que estaba ocurriendo algo malo, pero supe que no era así cuando escuché que mamá decía que lo estaba disfrutando. Aunque quisiera saber qué estaban haciendo.

La pareja se encontraba sonrojada, nunca pensaron estar en una situación así y vaya que iba a hacer difícil encontrar una respuesta con lo pequeña que era su hija.

—Lo que pasa es que estábamos...—gohan lo pensó por varios segundos—jugando.

—¿Yo también puedo jugar con ustedes?—dijo pan mientras sonreía alegremente.

—¿Ehh?, ¡No!—grito Gohan mientras se ponía más nervioso.

—¿Porqué?—pregunto pan con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque solo lo pueden hacer las personas que tienen pareja.

—Mi abuelito Goku me platicó que tener pareja es cuando una persona te da comida—hablo pan mientras pensaba—Entonces... ¿Quieres ser mi pareja papá?

Videl río a carcajadas mientras que él pelinegro se ponía rojo.

—Una pareja no es cuando te dan comida, Pan—dijo Videl ayudando a su esposo—Es cuando dos personas se quieren y desean formar una familia.

—¡¿Que?!—grito pan mientras abría los ojos sorpredida—¡Pero yo no quiero tener hijos! ¡Estoy muy pequeña!

—¿De qué hablas Pan?—pregunto Gohan con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi amigo me pidió que fuera su novia—dijo mientras sollozaba—¡Yo tenía un futuro por delante! ¡No quiero ser madre! ¡Yo era tan feliz sin hijos!

Videl carraspeó mientras que Gohan fruncia el ceño con molestia—¡¿Quien es ese niño?! ¡¿Donde vive?! ¡¿Cuantos años tiene?! ¿¡Es de tu escuela?! ¡¿Cuando lo conociste?! ¡¿Porque no me...

La mano de videl había sido posada en la boca de su marido, él solo gruñó por el acto y cruzó los brazos.

—N-no me refería a eso—dijo Videl mientras sonreía con vergüenza—Solo cuando tienes a tu pareja ideal es cuando tienes hijos.

—ahh...—responde pan mientras se le formulaba otra pregunta—Pero... ¿De dónde salen los bebés?

—De la cigüeña—dijo Gohan haciendo que su esposa se pegará en la frente con la palma de su mano.

—Tu padre está algo idiota, no le hagas caso—dijo Videl tratando de arreglar lo que su padre le había dicho—Los bebés nacen de la panza.

—Ohh...—habla ella para después fruncir el ceño—¿Y como llegan ahí?

—Es que...—tartamudeo Videl, no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Lo que pasa pequeña Pan, es que el espíritu santo te bendice y mágicamente aparece un bebé en la panza—dijo Gohan mientras le sonreía a su hija.

—¿Todavía tienes ese trauma con el espíritu santo?—le pregunto Videl con el ceño fruncido.

—No es un trauma—se defendió Gohan—Es una religión.

—Como sea—dijo ella restándole importancia—¿Ya no te quedó ninguna duda, Pan?

La niña sonrió—Tengo miles de dudas más.

Gohan tragó saliva y sin dudarlo se escapó de ahí dejando a su esposa sola con un tremendo enojo encima por la acción inmadura de parte de su marido—¡Espero que el espíritu santo te bendiga, porque no vas a querer saber de lo que te voy a hacer!

—Mama—hablo Pan haciendo que la pelinegra le pusiera atención—¿Porque quieres que el espíritu santo bendiga a mi padre?, Acaso quieres que quede embarazado.

—N-no—titubeo Videl, su hija era realmente inteligente no podría hacerla tonta, por lo que estaba decidida a contarle la verdad a su hija, la consideraba lo suficientemente madura para poder saber sobre estos temas—Mira, Pan, creo que es momento de decirte la verdad.

Pero al momento regreso Gohan corriendo tecleando a su esposa, para después llevarla lejos de su hija—Videl, no quiero que traumes a nuestra hija—hablo serio—No quiero que sea como el pervertido del maestro Roshi.

—Entonces... Prefieres mantenerla ignorante—dijo ella frunciendo el ceño—Yo no quiero mentirle.

—Creeme yo tampoco—hablo suspirando—Pero no es momento de hablar sobre eso.

—¿Mamá?—pregunto la niña mientras buscaba a sus padres—¿Papá?

—¿Qué pasa, bebé?—hablo Videl mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—¿Que es ser vírgen?—dijo pan mientras le sonreía a sus padres.

—¿Q-quien te dijo semejante palabra?—dijo Videl al saber todo lo que escuchaba su hija.

—La otra vez estaba con Bra—dijo pan intentando de recordar lo ocurrido—Pasamos por la habitación de Trunks y escuchamos a mi tío decir aquella palabra. Le contamos a Bulma, pero ella no nos respondió esa pregunta, simplemente le aventó varios sartenes al par de adolescentes.

—Gohan, prepara las pistolas—dijo Videl en un ataque de irá—¡Hoy iremos de cazeria!

—No piensas matarlos, ¿Verdad?—dijo Gohan nervioso.

—Si no me das las armas en este momento, tu también serás mi víctima—dijo ella decidía, por lo que Gohan fue corriendo rápidamente por las armas.

—Mama—dijo Pan mientras jugaba con sus manos—¿Puedo tener un hermano?

—A mi tambien me gusta esa idea—dijo de forma coqueta su esposo llegando con varios sartenes en mano—No lo sé, piénsalo Videl.

—Gohan...

—Podríamos dejar a Pan con Piccolo para poder "jugar"—dijo él de forma perversa.

—Gohan...

—Además la niña no estaría sola.

—Gohan...

—Seríamos cuatro integrantes.

—Gohan...

—Seríamos una familia feliz.

—¿Acaso no lo somos?

—Si, pero más felices—hablo pero al momento Videl le golpeó con el sartén que segundos antes le había proporcionado su esposo.

—Talvez, Gohan—dijo ella—Talvez...

_


	6. chapter 6

—No quiero que incendien la casa—ordeno Videl a los dos sayayins que se encontraban en la puerta—No quiero que haya una indundacion en mi casa, como la otra vez. No quiero que la casa este sucia cuando vuelva, no quiero...

—Ya entendimos, mamá—dijo la pequeña de cinco años mientras sonreía—Además va a estar el tío Piccoyo, ¿Que puede pasar?

Ella bajo los hombros—La otra vez dijiste lo mismo y la casa estaba inundada de agua, parecía mar.

—Fue un pequeño accidente...—dijo Gohan mientras se rascaba la nuca—No volverá a pasar.

Suspiró pesadamente—La comida está en el refrigerador. Pan no dejes que tu papa pise la cocina, cuando lo hace todo termina en llamas. Gohan no dejes que la pequeña coma muchos dulces, terminará imperativa y no vas a poder controlarla.

—Piccolo—hablo la muchacha dirigiéndose al namekiano que se encontraba recargado en una esquina—Cuida de los niños, pueden ser muy revoltosos.

—¡Yo no soy un niño!—Grito Gohan indignado mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero.

—No me refería a tí, idiota—dijo ella mientras rodaba los ojos, este solo se sonrojo notablemente—Hoy en la noche vendrá Iresa con su pequeño hijo, ¿No lo recuerdas, Gohan?

—Yo, este...—se sonrojó—Claro que lo sabía, solo te estába poniendo a prueba.

Videl negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía—Es una lástima que no pude estar presente para ponerme al día con Iresa, hace tiempo que no hablamos—hablo ella mientras se ponía el bolso—Como sea, se me está haciendo tarde, los veo luego—dijo para después despedirse de su familia e irse de la casa.

—¡Pido el sofá!—Grito Gohan para después salirse corriendo al lugar indicado. Los dos sujetos restantes solo fruncieron el ceño y se dedicaron a seguir con sus actividades cotidianas.

—Pero, papá—decía Pan mientras hacía un puchero—Yo quería ir a entrenar con el señor Piccoyo.

—Lo siento, pero debemos de recibir a las visitas—Hablo Gohan mientras le acomodaba el vestido a su pequeña—Además de que Piccolo va a estar cuidando de tí como de Theo.

—¿Theo?—pregunto la niña nerviosa—¿Va a venir, Theo?

—Pues, claro—hablo obvio—Es hijo de Iresa.

Ahora más que nunca, Pan tenía una tremendas ganas de irse a entrenar. Theo había sido el chico que le había pedido ser su pareja, mientras Pan inocentemente pensaba que era comida. Cuando ella se enteró de lo que realmente significaba tener una pareja, rompió con Theo, haciendo que esté la odiara. Pan se sentía nerviosa por lo que podría pasar, talvez recibiría algunos reclamos de él, talvez la ignoraria, no lo sabía con claridad, pero definitivamente no quería ver al infante.

—Padre—dijo pan mientras tragaba saliva—Creo que yo...

Antes de que pan formulará alguna excusa para escapar de la casa, el timbre sonó, provocando que su padre se levantará y abriera la puerta.

Y ahí estaba la razón por el cual, Pan tenía que salir de la casa lo antes posible.

Un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes entraba despreocupadamente a la casa. Él al ver a su ex-pareja frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Le mando una mirada de odio a la pequeña niña que con temor se escondió detrás de su padre.

—¡Pan!—Grito la mamá del niño—¡Pero qué grande estás!

La niña miró por unos instantes a la señora de cabello rubio, para después trasladarla a la de su hijo. Físicamente eran idénticos, pero en cuando a su personalidad prefería mil veces a su madre, él niño era un sicópata, o bueno eso pensaba la pequeña.

—Gracias—susurro la pequeña mientras agarraba fuertemente el pie de su padre, provocando una mueca por parte de su progenitor.

—Pan, si quieres puedes ir a jugar con Theo—hablo Iresa mientras les sonreía—El me contó que te extrañaba mucho.

—Extrañaba odiarme...—susurraba la pequeña mientras lentamente se despegaba de su padre para ir con su "amigo" a su habitación.

Durante el trayecto hacia la habitación se produjo un silencio incómodo que Pan trato de deshacer con un silbido. Cuando entraron a la habitación él niño se sentó en la cama y sonrió para después bajar la mirada.

—Tantas películas en Netflix y tú preferiste ver morir nuestro amor—empezo a hablar el chico.

—Theo...

—Tanto suelo y preferiste pisar mis sentimientos—hablo Theo mientras le salía una pequeña lágrima.

—Theo...—hablo la pequeña mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

—Tanto jabón que existe en el mundo y tú decidiste jugar sucio conmigo—continua mientras se le escapaba otra pequeña lágrima.

—Theo...—hablo Pan mientras se sentaba a lado suyo.

—Tantos limones que hay, pero no existe nada más amargo que tu adiós—dijo mientras se acostaba boca abajo en la cama, cubriéndose con una almohada.

—Theo...—hablo la pequeña mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Puedes dejar de decir mi nombre—hablo este con un tono de voz apagado.

—Yo lo siento—hablo ella mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta—¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

Él chico sólo levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. ¿Podría hacer algo ella?, Claro que podría. Él levantó la cabeza a la altura de Pan y le dió un rápido beso en los labios. Esta solo se sonrojo notablemente y giro la cabeza hacia la puerta, encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

Su padre estaba presente.

Su padre mataría a Theo de eso estaba segura.

—P-papa—tartamudeo Pan mientras veía a su padre ponerse rojo de furia.

—¡¿Que rayos está ocurriendo aquí?!—grito Gohan mientras veía fijamente al pequeño que yacía escondido detrás de Pan.

—¡Tú!—Hablo Gohan mientras señalaba al pequeño—¡Eres niño muerto!

—¡Corre, Theo!—Grito Pan mientras veía a su padre corretiar al infante—¡Corre, Theo!

—S-señor se lo puedo explicar—hablo el chico mientras esquivaba un plato que le había aventado Gohan.

—¿Que me vas a explicar?—dijo el furioso—de como se sintieron los labios de mi hija.

Otro plato fue lanzado hacia el chico, que ágilmente fue esquivado.

—N-no—habla él—Fue un accidente.

—Un accidente va a hacer tu muerte.

—¡Gohan!—grito Iresa agarrando la oreja de su amigo—¡Que le estás haciendo a mi Theo!

—El beso a mi hija—dijo mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Iresa.

—¡Y tu le estás lanzado platós!—grito ella indignada—¡Theo!—Grito ella—Métete al auto tu y yo debemos hablar, mientras que tú Gohan, le voy a contar todo a Videl.

El chico padeció.

La señora rubia suspiró y soltó a Gohan, para después rápidamente irse a su auto y hablar con su hijo sobre el beso.

—Padre...—hablo pan mientras veía a Iresa irse—¿Crees que mamá nos maté?

—Creo que lo mejor es preparar las maletas porque tu madre me enviara de nuevo a la casa del perro—dijo Gohan mientras bajaba los hombros.

Pan sonrió—Por lo menos no incendiamos la casa.

Gohan la imitó—Ni la indundamos.

Los dos se miraron para despues chocar los puños.

Eso para ellos había sido un record.


	7. chapter 7

—¡¿Porque rayos le aventaste platos al niño?!—Grito Videl al llegar a la casa, los dos sayayins al escuchar tremendo grito padecieron y bajaron a lo que ahora era, el infierno.

—V-videl lo puedo explicar—dijo Gohan bajando las escaleras de la casa—¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

Pan entro a la sala, donde yacian sus padres, y se sentó en el sillón para ayudar a su padre en todo lo que pudiese.

Videl sólo bufo.

—¡¿Que rayos paso ayer, pan?!—dijo está vez dirigiéndose a la niña que veía con terror a su madre.

Ella tragó saliva—Bueno, lo que pasó fue un accidente realmente, Theo me beso y mi padre se puso todo celoso y lo quiso matar, pero como sabía que no podría hacerlo, decidió mejor aventarle platos.

Videl frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es cierto, Gohan?—le preguntó está vez a su marido.

—S-si...

Videl bufo por segunda vez—Ya me esperaba algo así, no me sorprende, por cierto no te iba a enviar a la casa del perro, Gohan, pero como ya te pusiste ahí, no hay marcha atrás.

—Espera... ¿Que?—hablo Gohan anonado.

La chica de ojos azules ignoró a su marido continuando con su relato—Como sea, Milk me llamó para ir a su casa, según me enteré, me dijo que te iba a enseñar a cocinar, Gohan, aunque...—Videl hizo una mueca—No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

—¡Pero de qué hablas!—hablo Gohan indignado—¡Yo soy el mejor en la cocina!, Debería ir a Master chef.

—Me alegro por la decisión de mi abuela—habla Pan notoriamente feliz—La comida de mi papá siempre está algo... Quemada.

—¿Algo?—pregunto Videl con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes razón, la comida aveces me sabe a carbón—habla Pan con una mueca.

—Y aveces está pegajosa por alguna razón...

—Y aveces el plato también está negro.

—Y aveces...—empezo a hablar Videl, pero un grito la interrumpió.

—¡Bueno, ya!—dijo esté con una mirada fulminante hacia las dos—¡Vamos a aprender a cocinar!

—Debes de aprender a cocinar, Gohan—hablo milk mientras arrastraba a su hijo de la mano—No puedes ser un padre de verdad si no sabes cocinar.

—Pero... Mi padre no sabe cocinar.

—¿Quieres conocer el infierno, Gohan?—dijo Milk volteando su cabeza hacia su hijo—Porque si sigues con ese comportamiento, juro que...

—Suegra—Interrumpió Videl nerviosa—Gohan sólo estaba bromeando, no era para que se lo tomara tan a pecho—dijo ella riendo mientras le daba un fuerte codazo a su marido para que también lo hiciera, que sinceramente era muy mala su actuación.

Realmente Videl no quería que empezará la tercera guerra mundial, porque si Gohan hubiera seguido hablando seguramente en estos momento su suegra los hubiera corrido aventandoles los sartenes. Ya había pasado por eso una vez, no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Milk solo frunció el entrecejo, pero río con ellos. Ella los dirigió a la cocina para empezar con las clases de cocina junto a su amado hijo.

—Muy bien—dijo ella—Primero que nada, quiero que me enseñes tus conocimientos en la cocina.

Videl se quería reír ante el comentario de su suegra, "conocimientos de cocina" como rayos pensaba Milk que Gohan tendría ese tipos de conocimientos.

Gohan carraspeó al ver a su esposa con una sonrisa burlesca—Se hacer cereal a la guermet.

—¿Hablas de tu cereal quemado?—pregunto Videl mientras apretaba sus labios en un intento de detener sus risas.

—¿Que?, ¡No estaba quemado!—dijo Gohan a la defensiva—Lo que pasa es que no sabes distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo. Mi cereal es definitivamente bueno.

—Como digas—dijo está rodando los ojos.

Milk solo veía la escena con un ceño fruncido—Bueno... Viendo las declaraciones que dice Videl, creo que primero te enseñaré a hacer arroz.

—Abuelita Milk—dijo pan apareciendo fugazmente a la cocina—Sabias que en japonés, Gohan, significa arroz blanco.

—¿Me estás diciendo arroz?—pregunta el primer hijo de Goku con un tono de indignación.

—Yo no, lo dicen los japoneses—dijo la pequeña para después sentarse en una silla de la cocina.

—¿Porque mejor no te vas a jugar, Pan?—pregunta Milk—Ve con tu tío Goten.

—Yo quiero ver como mi padre incendia la casa—dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente.

—Yo no voy a incendiar la casa—dijo Gohan haciendo un puchero.

—¡Por dios, Gohan!—dijo Milk pegandose con la palma de su mano en la frente—pareces un niño.

—Pero yo...

—Concéntrate, Gohan—dijo Videl sentándose a lado de Pan—Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes.

—¡Hoy vamos a preparar arroz!—grito Milk feliz mientras sacaba todos los ingredientes.

—Bueno...—le susurró pan a su madre—Voy a traer el extintor.

—Seria lo mejor para todos—le responde de igual manera en forma de susurró, pero fue persistible por el híbrido.

—¿No confían en mí?—pregunto Gohan con mucha indignación, no le estaba agradando mucho el comportamiento que tenían aquellas mujeres malignas a su parecer.

—Yo no voy a decir nada—dijo pan levantando sus dos brazos—No quiero estar castigada.

—¿Sabes que ya lo estás, no?—hablo Videl mientras veía con atención los movimientos de su marido.

—¡¿Que?!—Grito sorprendida la nieta de Goku—¿Por qué?

—Tu fuiste una de las razones por el cual tú padre empezó a lanzar platos—nego con la cabeza—Espero y no te quejes.

—No es justo—dijo la pequeña niña mientras cruzaba los brazos—El los aventó, no yo.

—En cierto modo tu tuviste la culpa, Pan—habla Milk prestándole atención a la conversación que tenían las dos jóvenes—Se que pudiste ver el movimiento del chico, pero no lo detuviste.

—No lo pude ver, lo juro—dijo Pan mientras alborotaba sus manos de arriba a abajo—Yo no pensé que lo haría.

—Pero lo hizo...

La pequeña niña se sonrojo—Como sea... Cuida a mi padre, abuela, creo que ya se le está quemando el arroz.

—¡Claro que no!—Dijo Gohan defendiendose de la acusación de su hija.

—¡Por dios, Gohan!—hablo Milk mientras buscaba el extintor—¡El sartén se está quemando!

—Pero si yo ví en un programa de televisión que de este modo se ponía—dijo él mientras ladeaba la cabeza—No has visto como se queman los sarténes en los programas de televisión.

—¡Eres un idiota!—Exclamo su madre mientras buscaba algo para detener el fuego.

—No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo—dijo Pan mientras agarraba una escoba—Yo oí que si se sofoca el fuego puede desaparecer.

—¡Pero no se sofoca con una escoba, Pan!—grito Gohan, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la escoba se empezó a quemar y la pequeña por el temor que le tenía al fuego soltó la escoba causando que las cortinas de la cocina se incendiaran.

—¡Tío Goten!—grito la niña con pavor—¡Corre, tío Goten, porque te quemas!.

—Pero de que estás hablando pequeña Pan—dijo el chico acercándose a la cocina, que al ver lo que ocurría salió corriendo como su sobrina.

—Podemos comprarte otra casa, mamá—hablo Gohan mientras tragaba saliva, la casa en la antiguamente habitaba su progenitora se hallaba destruída.

—Si, abuelita—dijo la pequeña mientras asendia con la cabeza—Oi que la casa de a lado de nosotros está en venta.

—¿Están hablando, encerio?—dijo una muy emocionada Milk, después de todo aquella casa era mucho más grande que la que tenía.

—Si...

—¡Entonces, vámonos!

Pero con lo que no contaba la pequeña familia de Gohan era que tener a su madre, hermano e padre a lado de ellos sería un gran problema más adelante.

Un muy grave problemas.

Su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente por ese cambio, que bueno, ellos ocasionaron.


	8. chapter 8

—crees que haya sido buena idea comprarle un celular a la niña—dijo Videl mientras veía a su hija utilizar el móvil con gran entusiasmo.

—Claro que sí—responde Gohan mientras tomaba su taza de café—Ya tiene seis años, ya es lo suficientemente madura para utilizar tal aparato.

—Pero...—Murmullo la mujer—¡Parece un zombie!, todo el tiempo se la pasa en el celular, no me parece muy sano que haga tal cosa y...

—Tu tranquila, Videl—dijo él hombre—Relajate, todo estará bien, tu tomatela relax...

—Pero...—quiso empezar de nuevo la mujer a sermonear a su compañero, peroél joven al ver las intenciones de la chica la calló con un beso.

Duraron varios minutos de ese modo, hasta que el sonido del celular de Gohan los detuvo, él se despegó de la mujer para atender a su celular, tal vez era una oportunidad de trabajo, pero al desbloquerlo frunció el ceño. Era un mensaje.

Pan: ¡Hay niños presentes! :v

Gohan volteó a ver a su esposa—¿Desde cuando Pan tiene Whatsapp?.

La chica le arrebató el móvil y se fijó en la pantalla, frunciendo inmediatamente el ceño—¿Desde cuando la tienes agendada?—saco su celular—¿Por qué yo no la tengo?.

Los dos padres voltearon al sillón donde anteriormente su hija estaba sentada, pero la niña ya no estaba ahí, sólo estaba su celular apagado.

—Estas pensando lo mismo que yo—hablo Videl mientras observaba su objetivo con detenimiento.

—Si estás pensado en hamburguesas, lo más seguro es que sí—dijo él mientras se masajeaba la panza—Tu invitas.

La chica sólo le dió un zape.

—ahggg—musitó el chico—Bueno, yo invito, pero eso no era motivo para que me golpearas.

—No te golpe por las hamburguesas, idiota—dijo está mientras negaba con la cabeza—Creo que deberíamos observar lo que ve nuestra hija, no es que nos entrometamos en su privacidad, hay que velar por la seguridad de nuestra pequeña.

—Como quieras—bajo los hombros—Yo iré por las hamburguesas.

La chica sólo rodo los ojos y declaró—Tal vez a Pan le gusta estar en el celular porque le encanta mensajear con su novio.

—Creo que las hamburguesas pueden esperar—dijo él chico mientras asendia con la cabeza—No hay nada más importante que la seguridad de nuestra hija.

Los dos padres se vieron a los ojos para después ir a agarrar el móvil de su pequeña.

—Muy bien...—hablo la jóven mientras revisaba el celular de su hija—Pan tiene agregado en WhatsApp a Bra, a Marron, a tí, a Goten, a... ¡¿Piccolo?!, ¡Que rayos!

—Espera, ¿Qué?—dijo esté mientras le arrebataba el celular a su esposa—¡Como es posible!, ¿Por qué Piccolo no me tiene a mí?, ¡A eso se le llama traición!

—Ehh...—dijo la chica mientras frucia el ceño y veía a su esposo al borde de lágrimas—Veamos las conversaciones que tiene con él.

1 de enero del 2018

Piccolo: Siento que caí en otro de tus caprichos...

Pan: ¡Pero de que habla! Yo sólo le ayude a comunicarse de otra manera.

Piccolo: Humm... como digas.

Pan: see, como yo diga Bv/

3 de enero del 2018

Pan: ¿Puedo ir a entrenar con usted?

Piccolo: ¿No deberías de estar estudiando?

Pan: El examen de mañana es demasiado fácil, no considero que deba estudiar.

Piccolo: siempre dices que están faciles los exámenes.

Pan: No es mi culpa que mi padre siempre me ponga a leer, eso me ayuda a saber más temas que los que me enseñan.

Piccolo: Hoy a las 6:00 de la tarde.

Pan: te quiero mucho, señor Piccoyo

1 de febrero del 2018

Pan: ¡Piccolo, aiuda!

Piccolo: ¿Dónde quedó tu ortografía?

Pan: 7-7 no importa en estos momentos la ortografía, mi madre me va a matar.

Piccolo: Yo no voy a impedir eso, seguramente te lo mereces.

Pan: ¡Vamos Piccoyo! Esto es de vida o muerte.

Piccolo: ¿Que quieres que haga?

Pan: solo dile a mi madre que estuve entrenado contigo.

Piccolo: siento que estoy cayendo en otro capricho.

Pan: :b

—¡Basta!—grito Gohan mientras se acomodaba en el sillón—¡Esto es muy doloroso para mí!, ¡Mi maestro me ha traicionado!.

La chica sólo ignoró al hombre deprimido—Bueno por lo menos alguien más está cuidando de nuestra hija, aunque debo de hablar con ella sobre la última conversación.

—Dame el celular—dijo este quitándole el celular en manos de su esposa—Necesito ver más, deseo ver más.

—No, Gohan—dijo su esposa agarrándole el celular—Te estás deprimiendo mucho, mejor veamos otras conversaciones.

—¡No!—dijo quitandole el celular—Yo quiero ver la conversación de Piccolo y mi hija.

—¡Por dios!—dijo la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

13 de febrero del 2018.

Pan: Te quiero mucho

Piccolo: ¿Que quieres?

Pan: Un diez en matemáticas :v/

Piccolo: No soy un santo para hacer tal azaña.

Pan: 7-7 no me agradó ese comentario.

Piccolo: A mí no me agrada que me utilices para tus caprichos 7-7

Pan: ¡Oh por dios!, Utilizaste una carita :"v ese es mi chico.

Piccolo: Yo no lo quise hacer, fue el autocorrector.

Pan: Esa ni se la cree mi padre :v

Piccolo: Humm...

Pan: Mi padre te ama, bai ;b

Piccolo: Eso ya lo sabía...

—¡Él sabe que lo amo!—dijo Gohan pasando de la depresión a la felicidad—¡Yo te amo señor Piccolo!

—Bipolar...—Murmullo Videl—como sea—le arrebató el celular a su esposo—Tiene una notificación en facebook...

—¿Desde cuando tiene facebook?—dijo él chico con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé—dijo la mujer mientras entraba a la página—pero, vamos a ver la foto que tanto le ponen me gusta.

El par de jóvenes padres se vieron entre sí al ver tal semejante foto. Eso no se lo esperaban. En la foto aparecian ellos de adolescentes, ellos ese día se habian vestido de forma ruda por un reto. Videl aparecía con una paleta en su boca, un short muy corto y una camisa muy abierta. Gohan por su parte aparecía con unas gafas de sol, pantalones negros y una camisa con los botones abiertos. Era una foto sumamente vergonzosa para los dos.

—¿Cómo consiguió esa foto?—habla Videl alterada—Yo por lo que se, nos tomamos esa foto cuando teníamos diecinueve años, y te dije que la quemaras.

—Yo...—Murmullo Gohan con miedo—Pense que era buena idea tenerla de recuerdo.

—¡Y dejaste la imagen al alcance de la niña!—dijo está con notable furia—Era un secreto entre tú y yo.

—Si, pero...

—No importa lo que hayas pensado en ese momento, ya está publicado en el perfil de nuestra hija, además quiero ver los malditos comentarios—dijo ella mientras le intentaba quitar el celular a su esposo.

—No eso te hace mal—hablo el tratando de esquivar los múltiples manotazos que le enviaba su esposa. Los dos jóvenes estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su hija.

—Mama, papá...—hablo una pequeña niña mientras se escondía de tras de un sofá—Llego la hora.

Los dos chicos que anteriormente estaban peleando padecieron.

Habían atrasado el cambio de casa por un año, no podían imaginar una vida al lado de

su familia, pensaban que no habría privacidad, pero el gran día llegó, hoy la familia Son vendría a vivir a lado de ellos.

—Pan—musitó la mujer—Despues de esto, vamos a hablar seriamente sobre ti y tus redes sociales.

La pequeña sólo trago saliva.

—Hoy será un día genial, ¿no lo creen?—dijo este tratando de apaciguar el ambiente—Por fin van a vivir a lado nuestro, no va a haber privacidad, nos van a pedir azúcar cada cinco minutos, van a estar aquí todo el día y vamos a hacer muy felices.

—¡Querido Gohan!—se oyó una voz a la lejanía—¡Ya llegamos!

Y ahí fue cuando las dos mujeres salieron corriendo de la casa, según ellas para comprar unas hamburguesas e invitarlos a comer.

—¡Pero que gran mentira!—penso Gohan mientras saludaba con una mueca a sus padres—¿Comprar hamburguesas?, Esa ni yo me la creó, sólo quieren ganar tiempo, y me quieren dejar solo. No me agrada el comportamiento de esas mujeres :v, ¡Traicioneras!.


	9. chapter 9

—Padre—habla la pequeña mientras le jalaba amistosamente el pantalón al mencionado—¿Por qué eres tan celoso?.

—Yo no soy celoso; pero si alguien se quiere meter contigo, avísale que tengo un rifle—dijo este mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la niña. Pero aquel momento tan especial para ellos fue interrumpido por un fuerte sollozo.

—¡Maldición!—gritaba Goten entrando a la casa con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y trataba de hablarle al cielo—¡Porque yo!.

—¿Qué ocurre, tío?—pregunto Pan mientras le abrazaba por la espalda—Vamos no te pongas triste.

—Hermano, ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Gohan preocupado—¿Acaso tienes mal de amores?.

—¡Toda la culpa la tiene cupido!—grito Goten triste—¡¿Que mierda hizo con mi media naranja?!—se le escaparon varias lágrimas—¡Un maldito jugo!.

—No como crees, tío Goten—dijo pan aparentando más el abrazo que le estaba brindando a su ser querido—Seguramente está en un determinado lado, tal vez nunca la encuentres, pero estará en algún lado.

—Maldición, Pan—dijo Goten soltándose del abrazo de su sobrina—Esos consuelos son malísimos.

La niña solo bajo los hombros—Lo heredé de mi padre.

—Pero de que hablas...—empezó a hablar Gohan pero una voz muy conocida la interrumpió.

—¡¿Que le hiciste a mi Goten?!—hablo la madre preocupada por su hijo, acercándose con rapidez hacia el mencionado—¿Por qué estás llorando mi retoño?.

—A mí no me dijiste retoño—Murmullo Gohan notoriamente celoso por las atenciones que recibía su hermano.

—Dice que no encuentra a su media naranja—hablo Pan mientras abrazaba a su tío de nuevo—Yo no quiero que esté triste por esa persona que todavía no encuentra.

—¡Ay mi Goten!—hablo Milk mientras negaba con la cabeza—No eres lo suficientemente maduro para conocer a tu media naranja, tu hermano la encontró en la preparatoria.

—Abuelita—dijo la niña soltando a su tío—¿Cómo se conocieron mis padres?

Él jóven padre abrió sus ojos al escuchar semejante pregunta de su hija, definitivamente tener a su familia al lado de su casa fue una pésima idea, sólo habían pasado dos días desde su mudanza y ya se estaban adueñando de su casa, algún día terminarán sin casa las dos familias por alguna estupidez de una determinada persona, seguramente sería su padre Goku, pero jamás lo diría.

—bueno, mi vida—hablo está mientras comenzaba con su relató—Todo comenzó un 14 de febrero de...

—Madre—hablo el chico totalmente rojo—Yo y Videl no nos conocimos un 14 de febrero.

—¡Que te calles!—grito Milk haciendo que sus dos hijos padecieran—Como te decía mi pequeña, todo comenzó un 14 de febrero, tu padre era un galán muy fuerte que...

—¿Gohan?, ¿Galán?—hablo Goten al borde de una carcajada—No me hagas reír, era más nerd que...

—¡¿Quieren ver el infierno?!—Grito la mujer mostrando una arruga en su piel, los híbridos al ver la actitud de su madre dieron un paso para atrás—¡Ahora déjenme contarle una historia a la pequeña Pan!

—Como te decía mi princesa, tus padres se conocieron un 14 de febrero, tú padre era un galán, por ello eres muy bonita—hablo alegando a la pequeña—Tu madre era una mujer media bonita, ni creas esas historias que dicen que tenia una belleza que no se podía comparar, ya sabes esas típicas patrañas.

—¡Pero si gane tres veces la candidatura a la mujer más bella!—contradijo Videl entrando a la sala, pero fue callada por un pedazo de pan lanzado por su suegra.

—¡No me contradigas!.

La pequeña niña solo veía con confusión la escena, no sabía a quien creerle, ya le había preguntado al señor Piccoyo sobre la historia de sus padres, y era una totalmente diferente a la que le estaba contando su abuela. Videl sólo se sentó en el sofá para observar cómo le mentían dulcemente a su hija.

—Como te decía, tu madre no era muy bonita que digamos, pero tú padre la amaba. Ellos se conocieron por una amiga, creo saber que su nombre era... ¿Orina?.

—Iresa—corrigió Gohan—¿De dónde sacaste que se llamaba Orina?.

—¡Que te calles, Gohan!—hablo Milk aventándole un pedazo de pan a su hijo.

—Como te decía, Pan—continuo la mujer—Orina hizo que tus padres se conocieran, ella invito a Gohan a tomar licor y él gustoso acepto, Videl como toda una adolescente estaba bailando como loca en la fiesta, ella y él al verse supieron que eran el uno para el otro, se acercaron y sintieron sus respiraciones, para después...

—¡Esto es incómodo!—se quejo Gohan totalmente rojo.

—No te quejes que lo haces todo el tiempo—hablo Goten cruzando sus brazos.

—¡¿No se pueden quedar callados por un minuto?!—habla Milk furiosa al ver a sus hijos interrumpiendo cada minuto—¡Sean como Videl, callados y con gran disposición!.

—Pero si ella está dormida...

—Entonces duermanse y déjenme hablar—hablo ella para después girarse de nuevo hacia Pan—Como te decía, Videl y tu padre intersentaron miradas y supieron que eran tal para cual, Gohan invitó a tu madre a bailar y ella gustosa asendio con la cabeza, los dos bailaban al compás de la música, ellos estaban en paz... Hasta que llegó José.

—¡¿Quién rayos es José?!—hablo Gohan totalmente desconcertado por tal nombre—Yo no conozco a ningún José.

—¡Que te calles!—hablo aventándole la barra de pan completa—Como te decía, José era el ex-novio de tu madre, el buscaba volver a conquistarla, y al ver a Videl con otro hombre le entraron unos celos inmensos, quería aplastarle la cabeza con un piano a tu padre y literalmente lo hizo.

—El con ayuda de unos amigos compraron un piano y en el momento más infortuno se lo aventaron a Gohan, pero él con sus poderes Sayayins lo esquivó y derrotó al terrible José y sus secuaces, así es como se dió a conocer como él guerrero dorado, ya que durante la pelea se convirtió en super Sayayin.

—Ahora es cuando te pregunto, mi pequeña—dijo la mujer mientras veía con atención a la niña—¿Conoces al gran sayaman?

—Bueno...—hablo la niña mientras posaba una mano en su frente, empezando a pensar—He escuchado de él, además también he leído mucho sobre él, ya que me interesó el tema, es más, casi pensé que era mi padre, pero él no haría poses tan ridículas como lo hace el gran sayaman.

—¡No son poses ridículas!—grita Gohan totalmente indignado—Son geniales.

—Lamento decirte, pequeña, pero el gran sayaman es tu padre—hablo Milk con fingida tristeza—Pero como te decia... ¿En dónde estaba?

—En la boda, madre—hablo Gohan en un intento de hacer que su madre terminará de una vez. Pero como siempre Milk fue interrumpida.

—Eso me recuerda que sólo se casaron por el civil, no por la iglesia—hablo Goten recordando aquellos momentos—Deberías casarte por la iglesia, Gohan.

—Tienes razón—hablo el muchacho recapacitando—Algún día me casaré con Videl por la iglesia.

—Espera...—dijo la pequeña niña confundiéndose por lo que estaban hablando los mayores—No entiendo.

—Bueno...—hablo Gohan mientras pensaba en una manera correcta e intendible para explicarle a su hija—Cuando te decides casarte con alguien hay dos maneras de hacerlo, la primera es por el civil y la segunda es por la iglesia; yo y tú madre nos casamos por el civil solamente.

—Comprendo...—dijo asendiendo con la cabeza—¿Y por qué no te casaste por la iglesia?.

—Porque no había presupuesto.

—Pero si mi abuelo está forrado de dinero...

—Pero yo no quería utilizarlo—dijo Gohan defendiéndose.

—¿O no te querías casar con mi madre por la iglesia?...

—¡Pan!—dijo el híbrido ofendido al escuchar lo que decia su hija—Yo jamás haría algo parecido, yo realmente amo a tu madre. Pero esta bien, tu ganas Pan, voy a proponerle matrimonio a tu madre en algunos días, ¿Feliz?.

—¡Si!—gritaron Goten y Pan al mismo tiempo. Para Gohan era algo raro ver que después de tremendos gritos, Videl siguiera dormida en el sofá, aunque la conociera perfectamente y supiera que tenía un sueño muy pesado, todavía le sorprendía.

—Niños maleducados—hablo milk al sentirse ignorada por los híbridos, lanzándole cinco kilos de pan a cada uno de los sayayins que se encontraba en la sala, al obtener la atención de los tres empezó a relatar de nuevo la señora—Como te decía Pan, era un día muy hermoso, era un día sumamente especial para tus dos padres, todo había transcurrido bien, después de la boda llegó la luna de miel, tiempo después naciste tu, pero...

—¿Qué es la luna de miel?—Pregunto Pan con inocencia—¿Por qué yo no he tenido una?.

—Creo que lo mejor es dejar el relato hasta aquí—habla Milk nerviosa ante las preguntas de su nieta—Mi garganta se secó mucho, además él doctor me dijo que no gritara demasiado.

—Pero si gritaste en todo el relato—susurro Goten mientras veía de mala forma a su madre—Esas son unas pésimas mentiras...

—Goten—hablo su madre haciendo que a este casi se le salieran los ojos de sus órbitas—¿Que dijiste?.

—Te amo, madre—dijo este sonriendo, pero aquellas palabras no cambiaron el rumbo de la historia, Goten recibió cuatro sartenazos de parte de su madre y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar. Aquellos ruidos de dolor fueron los que despertaron por fin a la bella durmiente.

—Bueno...—nego con la cabeza la más pequeña de la familia—Creo que mi familia está un poco loca, pero aún así la amo—dijo mientras precensiaba la escena típica de su familia, su padre y su madre se encontraban de pillines, su abuela estaba regañando a su tío cómo siempre y su abuelo... Bueno él la mayoría del tiempo no se encontraba en casa, pero según le contó sus padres en algunos meses volvería.

Ella con gran sigilo salió de la sala para entrar a la cocina y robarse toda la comida que había hecho su madre y abuela, seguramente la matarían por eso, pero poco le importaba, su familia estaba feliz, ella estaba feliz.

¡Pero rayos, que la comida estaba deliciosa y no le dejo nada a nadie!

Y con ese pensamiento en mente se fue volando en busca de Piccoyo que la protegería por algunos segundos de los gritos que se le avecinaban.

¡Maldición, era niña muerta!

_


	10. chapter 10

—Muy bien, Pan—hablo su madre mientras le acomodaba la camisa—Ya estás lista para ir a la escuela.

—Pero, mama...—dijo una somnolienta pelinegra mientras hacía un pequeño puchero—Yo no quiero ir a la escuela.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque tengo mucho sueño—dijo para después tirarse en la cama, intentando consiliar el sueño.

Videl sólo negó con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación, pero no era para dejarla dormir, sino más bien, para traer una cubeta de agua y lanzarsela en la cara.

—¡Mamá!—gritaba la niña de ocho años mientras que por el susto se caía de la cama—¡Eso fue malévolo!.

—Nop—dijo la madre mientras sonreía alegramente—Eso fue una de las maneras de como levantar a tu hija "la floja", lo aprendí en el curso para padres.

—¡Mamá!—dijo la pelinegra mientras cruzaba las manos—Yo no soy floja.

—Como tú digas, mi princesa—dijo Videl mientras se retiraba de la habitación—Pero si no estás en la mesa en al menos diez minutos, preferirás mil veces estar en la escuela.

La chica sólo tragó saliva y se levantó torpemente del piso, no le aletaban esas palabras a quedarse dormida. La niña al poco tiempo bajo al comedor encontrándose con su padre y madre besándose.

—Rayos...—dijo la niña haciendo una mueca de asco—¿Podrían hacer eso más tarde?.

Los primerizos padres al escuchar la voz de su retoño se alejaron y miraron a Pan mal. Ellos se encontraban sonrojados y avergonzados.

—P-pan—dijo su madre desviando la mirada—No te quejes, cuando tengas novio vas a estar igual.

—¡¿Cuál novio?!—grito Gohan celoso, no le gustaba la idea de compartir a su hija con un muchacho, y menos con aquel bastardo de Thomas, ¡Le robó el primer beso a su pequeña!, quiso denunciarlo a la policía por "robo de beso infantil" pero... sólo lo corrieron a escobazos de la estación.

—Del novio que tendrá en su adolescencia, Gohan—dijo la mujer con un ceño fruncido—Ella va a casarse, tener hijos, tal vez divorciarse y estar en un asilo.

—Pero si ella va a hacer monja—dijo el hombre—¿Verdad que sí, Pan?.

—Eh...—dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía con nerviosismo—¿Si?.

—¿Eso es una pregunta o una afrimacion?—Pregunto Goten entrando a la cocina por un rico bote de leche.

—Las dos cosas—dijo Pan mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atras en un intento apresurado de uir.

—¿Eso se puede?—dijo Gohan mirando a su hija como si le hubiera dicho que 22= 234.

—Claro que sí—dijo Pan abriendo la puerta de la casa, dispuesta a irse, pero una mano fornida la detuvo.

—Yo y tú madre te vamos a acompañar—dijo Gohan con una sonrisa en los labios—Aunque más tarde hablaremos sobre tu futuro como Monja.

Pan sólo asendio asustada.

—Si un chico se quiere meter contigo, partele la cara, si una niña se quiere meter contigo, partele la cara, si viene un enemigo, partele la cara, si...

—Ya entendí padre, hay que partirle la cara a todos—dijo la niña mientras rodaba los ojos divertida por la situación.

—Exacto—dijo él hombre dándole la razón a su hija.

Ahora su madre se acercó a ella y le agarro los hombros—Cuidate.

Ella con una gran sonrisa asendio y se dispuso a entrar a la escuela, ella estaba preparada para aprender más, para comprender todo a su alrededor y ser una persona de bien.

—¡¿Qué hizo?!—preguntaba un atónito hombre mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la rebeldía de su hija.

—Ya le dije—hablo la directora exasperada—Su hija le lanzó bolitas de papel a la maestra, inicio una pelea de comida en la cafetería, le partió la cara a cinco niños y a otras tres niñas. Esa niña me temo que está expulsada.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntaba Pan con el ceño fruncido—Pero tengo excelencia académica.

—Si, aunque tú comportamiento es demasiado...—la señora hizo una mueca—Imperactiva.

Pan sólo levantó las cejas expectante ante los gestos que hacían sus padres, su madre de estar en el enojo, paso a la felicidad, luego al enojó de nuevo y al último suspiró. Su padre primero llegó feliz, luego se puso de amargado, y al final tenía una mueca.

—No fue mi intención, directora—dijo la niña mientras columpiaba sus piernas en la silla—Yo sólo le mandé un papelito a la maestra, y eso que fue por accidente porque se lo iba a lanzar a Max—dijo ella recordando—La pelea de comida si la inicié yo, pero fue porque se me cayó la bandeja y se lo embarre a un compañero—Continuo—Y sobre los niños... Merecían aquel puño.

—¿Y crees que ese sea pretexto para golpearlos?—hablo la señora con le ceño fruncido—Si te estaban molestando, podías ir con los maestros.

—Nop—dijo bajando la cabeza—Aunque...—antes de que continuará hablando un sonido en su pantalón la distrajo, sacando rápidamente el celular.

—Uh... Una actualización en Fanfiction—dijo ella mientras tenía la mirada fija en el celular—¿Me esperan un momento? Es el último capítulo y está intenso la cosa.

—¡Pan!—los tres regañaron a la niña, haciendo que está guardara con rapidez el celular.

—Yo...

—Pan—interumpio la directora a la infante—Se que tú eres una niña sumamente inteligente, pero, aunque tengas todas esas virtudes tu comportamiento no es el deseado—habla está de forma determinada—Esta vez voy a dejar pasar lo ocurrido, pero a la próxima no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Ya es todo?—dijo la niña algo impaciente al ver como la directora sólo abría la boca.

—Si, aunque quisiera hablar con tus padres...—responde ella mirando al par de adultos perplejos por la situación.

—No hay problema...—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Muy bien, puedes retirarte—dijo la directora dirigiéndose a la pequeña niña que desapareció de ahí ante el comentario.

—¡Por fin podré leer el final en Fanfiction!—fue lo último que se escuchó ante su retirada maestra.

—¿Qué ocurre?—hablo Videl tomando la atención de la señora que se había quedado embobada por la rapidez con la que había desaparecido la niña.

—Perdonen nuestro atrevimiento, primeramente—dijo la señora aclarando su voz—Pero hace ya algún tiempo le hicimos un Test de CI a su hija y los resultados fueron los esperados—hablo la pelirroja entregándole unos papeles que tiempo atrás yacía en una carpeta—Su CI es de 163 eso básicamente significa que es una niña prodigio, ante ello quisiéramos preguntarle algunas cosas...

—Espera un segundo—dijo Gohan no entendiéndo muy bien la información—¿Me está diciendo que aquella niña loca que tenemos como hija es prodigo?.

—Exactamente—dijo ella asendiendo con la cabeza—debemos darles tratos especiales ante aquella condición. Yo sugeriría avanzarle un curso.

—Vaya...—dijo Videl todavía perpleja ante la situación—Nunca pensé que aquella niña que se escapa todas las noches fuera tan... Inteligente.

—Es una vaga definitivamente—dijo Gohan respondiéndole a su esposa—Aunque eso no le quita lo astuta.

—Entonces está dicho, su hija estará un curso adelantado—dijo la señora con una tremenda sonrisa en los labios.

—Nunca dijimos nada sobre eso...—susurro Gohan para si mismo—Suena fantástico directora, mañana mismo empieza.

—¿Ya es todo directora?—dijo la pelinegra levantándose de la silla al ver que todo estaba arreglado.

—Si, pueden irse—ellos sólo asendieron y salieron de la amplia oficina, en busca de su pequeña.

Al encontrarla, ellos se encontraron con una muy extraña imagen... La niña se hallaba llorando con la mirada fija al celular. Los padres preocupados por el bienestar de su retoño fueron corriendo hacia ella y la abrazaron fuertemente.

—Pan...—dijo la mujer tratando de consolarla—Vamos, sé que no fue tu intención golpear a los niños, pero tampoco estés así.

—Concuerdo con tu madre—dijo el hombre acariciando a la niña—Se que estuvo mal aquello, pero te dieron una oportunidad.

La niña se soltó de los brazos de sus padres para verlos con el ceño fruncido—A mí no me interesa eso, sino más bien que... ¡La protagonista murió!—dijo ella cayendo en llanto de nuevo.

Los padres sólo vieron confundidos a la niña, pero de todos modos la abrazaron y lloraron con ella, aunque sus sollozos eran demasiados malos.

_


End file.
